BACT
by TsuyoiHanyou
Summary: This is the story of the battle fought between Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Inuyasha, And Sora From Kingdom Hearts. VS. The Mysterious Enemy.
1. Chapter1:Bring Together An Abnormal Team

_Bringing Anime Characters Together_

**Bringing Anime characters together.  
This Is the story of the Battle Fought Between  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
Edward Elric  
Sora (From Kh.)  
Inuyasha  
Vs  
The Mysterious Enemy.**

_**Chapter 1: Bringing Together An Abnormal Team.**_  
_**Naruto's Start.**_  
KONOHA LEAF VILLAGE, NARUTO UZUMAKIS HOUSE, 7:10 AM.  
"Knock Knock." Came a sound from the door, Naruto woke up with a jolt, And got dressed, then he walked downstairs, Naruto didn't need to guess who it was, he could tell by How hard the knock on the door was.  
"Naruto You idiot, wake up we have a mission to do!"  
He was right, it was sakura.  
"Hold On Sakura-Chan!" He yelled back, he was about to open the door when he heard a sound, it was a strange sound, he couldn't identify it immediately.  
Naruto Turned Around, He saw the unexpected, there, floating in mid-air was an orange vortex, shaped just like the swirl he had on his old jacket.  
He threw a kunai, and when it hit the portal it was sucked in and disappeared.  
He backed away, and put his hand around the door handle, but it was to late, he started to feel a fast breeze, and then suddenly the vortex was sucking him in! He held on to the door knob a hard as he could, he yelled for help but the sound was being drowned out by the sound of the chairs and table being sucked in.  
"Naruto-Kun, what's going on in there!" Sakura Asked.  
Naruto lost his grip, and he was sucked in, he spun rapidly and then disappeared into the vortex, which then closed.  
The door opened and sakura walked in, seeing immediately that the chairs and table were missing, so was Naruto.  
"Naruto-Kun?!"

_**Ichigos Start**_  
KARAKURA TOWN, KUROSAKI CLINIC, 7:35 AM.  
"ICHIGO! WAKE UP!" Yelled Karin Kurosaki, who had just kicked a soccer ball towards his still-asleep brother Ichigo.  
Without getting out of bed, Ichigos hand thrusted up and caught the ball, then dropped it to the ground, Ichigo got up, and once Karin saw the evil look in his eyes, she ran.  
Ichigo put on a new shirt and left his jeans on, he walked gloomily downstairs, still a little dozy.  
He Ignored breakfast and sat down on the couch, he turned on the TV, maybe this would help him get up.  
"Ichigo-Kun! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"  
Ichigo turned around, her little sister Yuzu holing a tray with cereal on it.  
"Not Now Yuzu!" Ichigo said sighing.  
But then there was no answer, Ichigo turned around and saw Yuzu pointing at the wall behind him, Ichigo turned his eyes to the wall on the right of the couch, and saw a Black Vortex there, it was spinning in midair.  
He went wide-eyed.  
"Stay Back Yuzu!" He yelled.  
Ichigo got off the couch and walked towards the vortex, he moved his hand closer and touched it, he was immediately sucked in, he spun out of control into the vortex and it closed.  
"Ichigo-Kun!" Yuzu screamed.

_**Edward's Start**_  
RESEMBOL, THE ROCKBELL HOUSE, 11:45 Pm.  
"Come On Ed, What's the matter!" Winry rockbell said, jumping on her new trampoline, Edward was standing besides the trampoline sighing.  
"Im Just not going to jump on some stupid kids toy!" Edward yelled.  
"But big-brother, this may be the only chance you get!" Alphonse Said.  
"Al's Right Ed! Come on, if you do ill let you taste the apple pie I made!" Winry said.  
"Fine! Fine! Stop nagging me!" Ed yelled, and he climbed onto the trampoline.  
He took a jump and went high into the air, he did a double flip.  
"Wow! Go big brother!" Alphonse yelled cheering.  
"Yeah, but can you land it Ed?" Winry Yelled to him.  
"You'll just have to watch and see!" Edward said.  
He started back down, but suddenly there was sound that Ed didn't understand at first, he looked around and saw it, a Golden vortex was spinning in mid-air, blocking the trampoline.  
Ed couldn't move in mid-air, and he fell straight trough the vortex, he spun rapidly and disappeared, then the Vortex closed.  
"Big Brother!" Al yelled.

_**Soras start**_  
DESTINY ISLANDS, THE BEACH, 12:05 PM.  
Sora laid there on the soft sand of destiny islands beach, he was relaxing and enjoying the time he still had to hang out on the islands before going to fight in the Hades Cup Tournament.  
He yawned and sat up, he heard the sound of sand moving and looked to his right, there as a hole in the ground that was sucking in sand.  
He walked over to it, and saw that at the bottom of the hole there was a Red Vortex, spinning there.  
He bent over deeper, but tripped.  
He fell through the hole and into he vortex, he spun rapidly and disappeared, the vortex closed, no one was in sight.

_**Inuyasha's Start**_  
FEUDAL ERA JAPAN, KAEDES VILLAGE, TIME: UNKNOWN.  
Inuyasha was running through the forest, Miroku had been sick lately and he was gathering herbs to help heal him.  
Kagome was good with this, but she was off with her priestess training.  
Suddenly he felt a breeze, and all the trees and flowers were being blown to the right, he went to investigate to see what was the cause.  
He came out of the forest to an open field.  
He went wide-eyed at the cause of the wind.  
There was a Blue Vortex spinning in midair, it was sort of like a giant wind tunnel, he walked towards it, and His Tetseiga detached itself and flew into the vortex, Inuyasha jumped in after it, he spun rapidly out of control into the vortex, disappeared, and the vortex closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Disruption

_**Chapter 2: Disruption**_  
We now see a large forest, in the middle is a clearing where this a giant log cabin and a pond.  
The first vortex appeared, spitting out Naruto, he landed on his feet.  
"Where in the hell...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, the next vortex opened, up Ichigo came flying out, landing on his feet.  
"...Karin? Where is this.?" He turned to Naruto.  
"Who are you?" They both asked each other.  
Before either could respond, the next vortex appeared; Sora was spat out and landed on his stomach.  
"This isn't destiny islands..." He turned to the first two people he saw, Ichigo and Naruto. "Do you guys know where this is?"  
Then again before anyone could talk the NEXT vortex opened up, Edward Elric flew out and landed smack dab on his face in the dirt.  
Naruto and Ichigo couldn't help laughing.  
"God...where am I.." He said, and then saw the other people.  
Ichigo silenced him and they all waited, the last portal opened up. Inuyasha flew out, landed on his hands and somersaulted to his bottom. Naruto and Ichigo then silenced him and they all waited.  
Nothing happened.  
"Ok, I think this is all the people, anyone know where we are?" Sora asked.  
Everyone nodded left and right.  
"I was just about to go outside..." Naruto said.  
"I was eating breakfast!" Ichigo proclaimed.  
"I was hanging out on the beach" Sora stated.  
"I was...on a trampoline." Edward said in a low tone.  
"Its none of your business what I was doing." Ichigo said.  
"I noticed how all those vortexes were different colors, why don't we all say where were from." Sora said to everyone, he was acting like the smart one.  
"Karakura Town."  
"The hidden leaf village."  
"Resembol."  
"Kaede's Village."  
"And I came from destiny islands." Sora finished.  
"Now, anyone here ever heard of any of these places?"  
A chorus of "No's" Echoed from the group.  
"Didn't think so...I think were all from different worlds."  
"That is correct." All of the heads turned, a man in a priest uniform appeared.  
"I am the one that summoned you all here today, allow me to explain everything, come with me."  
And he went into the log cabin, everyone followed.  
They came up to a meeting table room were water glasses on the table, each person took a seat and the priest stood up in the front.  
"As sora said, you are all from different worlds, this place we are at right now is sort of an intersection between worlds, I have all summoned you here because of a "disruption" in the worlds, it would appear that in one particular world, a great evil has discovered a machine capable of traveling through worlds, using this machine he has created his own separate world, in the center of this world is a castle where he rests. Surrounding this castle is a barrier protected by 5 pillars, if these pillars were to be destroyed, the castle could be entered, I am unaware of what else is waiting inside this castle, all that I need to be accomplished for now is for each pillar to be destroyed. However, guarding each pillar is a person who was also summoned from your world, a person who is on the opposite side of you, evil.  
They had banded together to follow along with whatever the leaders plan is, if you can defeat them, you can destroy the pillars, any other questions?"  
There was about a minute of silence, than Edward spoke up.  
"Yeah, what if people in our world start to worry about us?"  
"That is already taken care of, I have notified your loved ones, any others."  
A minute passed.  
"I guess not, we'll just have to figure out everything as we go."  
"Excellent, tomorrow starts your first day, you need rest so you will be sleeping in this intersection, there is food and drinks available, just call for me if you need me."  
"Hold on priest, we don't even know your name." Naruto Said.  
"Just call me priest, that's all. And one more thing, I suggest you train and spar together today before you rest so that you know Each others attacks." He replied, and disappeared.  
"Well...who's up for sparring?" Ichigo asked, and they all decided to go with it, sora walked out and everyone else followed, they came out of the log cabin, and into the open.  
"Heres a good idea, ill use my technique, "Alchemy" to create a wall, each person can come up and show up one of your techniques, and then after that we can spar." Ed suggested, and clapped his hands together, then put them to the ground and created a wall made out of earth.  
Sora was up first, a silver key-shaped sword, known to him as the keyblade appeared in his right hand.  
Suddenly he was gone, he appeared right in front of the wall and seemed to make several movements, and then suddenly the wall was in pieces, right when that happened he shifted the keyblade into a gun-holding position.  
"Fireaga!" He yelled, and a ball of fire shot out of the blade, hitting one piece, but exploding and destroying all the rest. He walked to the side.  
"You must be more of the close combat type." Ed said, and created another wall.  
Now it was Naruto's turn, he stepped up to the wall and made a hand sign.  
"Shadow clone Jutsu!" A clone of himself appeared next to him, everyone was stunned by it, and they had never seen something like that before. The real one stuck out his hand and the close moved his hands in a spiral motion, immediately a spinning blue ball appeared in his hand and the shadow clone disappeared, he thrusted his hand into the wall and immediately the wall not only broke up, but all of the pieces span together and blasted through the air landing somewhere in the trees.  
"I like the clone thing, that was sweet." Sora said, and Naruto smiled, then walked to the side.  
Ed created another wall, and Inuyasha came up, gesturing for everyone to back away.  
He unsheaved his sword, when he did it was much bigger out of the sheaf, a gleaming, curved, giant silver sword came into the air.  
"Im afraid to know how much that thing weighs." Ed said, surprised.  
Suddenly energy seemed to surround his sword, he brought it down and yelled: "Wind Scar!"  
Suddenly a blast of energy sliced through the air and smashed straight through the wall, the wall was instantly obliterated and the blast continued to fly until it disappeared into the air.  
"Holy Crap." Ichigo said.  
Ed and Naruto's mouths had dropped down.  
Inuyasha walked to the side.  
"O-ok, er, next is you." Ed said, pointing to Ichigo.  
Ichigo walked up and took a pill. Suddenly his body was falling over and there was another Ichigo standing up, except this one in a black uniform.  
"I don't even want to ask." Inuyasha said.  
Ichigo took out his sword and faced towards the wall.  
He seemed to yell out some Japanese name that no one understood, but then a black and blue blast came out of his sword it was curved and as big as the wind scar, it hit the wall and obliterated it as well, then Ichigo walked to the side.  
"Wow, well that's everyone." Ed said.  
"Hold on, I just realized that we don't even know each others names." Sora said.  
Then all of their eyes went wide and they laughed.  
"We must have been so in-focus that we didn't realize that, well ill start, im Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja."  
"Edward Elric, alchemist."  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, soul reaper."  
"Sora, keyblade master."  
"Inuyasha, Half-Demon."  
They all memorized each others names, for they would not forget them, the next days, maybe weeks ahead of them would be hard, but just as they have understood each other, they will understand what must be done to keep the worlds in order.  
On top of the log cabin, the priest appeared, he was smiling but an evil aura seemed to radiate from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring Matches

Chapter 3: Sparring Matches

"I think this is what we've all been waiting for all along." Sora told Naruto, The two of them, along with Ichigo were sitting together on the roof of the cabin, in front of them on the field were Inuyasha And Edward.

"You mean the sparring matches?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Sora said.

"Your right, id like to know the outcomes, and see who is truly the strongest." Ichigo said, grinning at the two out on the field.

"You sure your ready?" Inuyasha called to Edward.

"Bring it on, I can take you." He said.

And so the match begun, Inuyasha pulled out his giant sword, the Tetseiga, and slashed it down.

"Wind Scar!" The blast of energy erupted through the air Towards Edward.

Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground, a Giant Wall, much bigger than the last one came out of the ground, blocking the wind scar, and surprisingly still standing.

"Taste this!" Ed yelled out, and suddenly the wall broke into pieces that shot at Inuyasha, spikes to be exact.

Inuyasha grinned, he pulled his sword back, and the swung it full force at the oncoming spikes.

"Backlash Wave!"

An even bigger wave of energy then the wind scar blasted through the air and hit the spikes, engulfing them and sending an even greater blast towards Ed, who at that moment could do nothing to dodge, the blast would hit him full force.

He lifted his arms up, but then suddenly the blast was being sliced in two, each part of it flying past on side of Ed, missing him completely.

Ichigo had appeared standing in front of Ed, his sword out, slicing through the blast.

"Ok Inuyasha, you could have killed him there, you win."

Inuyasha continued to grin and put his sword back.

Ed got up.

"Thanks for that Ichigo." He said.

"No Problem." Ichigo said, and Ed proceeded to sit back on the roof.

"Hey Sora and Naruto, you ok with doing the sparring matches by whoever wins continues?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Sora Replied.

"Fine with me." Naruto Said.

Ichigo nodded and turned around.

"Bring it on Inuyasha, you're about to face defeat."

"Lets see what you've got, go at me full force!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Full force? Are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked.

"What's the harm, Im still going to beat you!" Inuyasha replied, snickering.

Ichigo was silent, then decided he WOULD go full force, he stuck out his sword.

Suddenly energy began to gather around him in a swirl.

"BAN-KAI!"

Energy erupted out of him, and when it was Gone Ichigo was standing there, in a full black cape-like uniform, with a long black sword.

"Holy crap." Ed Said.

"Whoa, its like he transformed." Naruto replied.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said to himself, but payed it no mind, he swung his sword down, the wind scar blasted out of it, straight at Ichigo.

But then Ichigo was gone; the blast just went through the trees.

Inuyasha started to look left and right.

"You know Inuyasha…" Ichigos voice said from through the air, and suddenly he popped out in front of Inuyasha, and punched him straight in the face, pushing him back.

"You may have strength." His voice said again, and then he appeared on his hands behind Inuyasha, using his feet to kick his back, sending Inuyasha Flying Upward, who dropped his Tetseiga and it was lodged in the ground.

"But ive got the speed." Ichigo said again, appearing over Inuyasha and dropkicking him In the chest, back towards the ground.

Ichigo was to fast, Inuyasha didn't have any time to react, and He smashed into the ground, created a small Hole.

"I could barley even see him!" Ed said.

"Without even using his sword…" Sora said.

Inuyasha slowly got up.

He turned to his right, his sword was lodged in the ground, he began to walk towards it.

"Don't get To Cocky." Ichigos voice said yet again, and He appeared in front of Inuyasha, Punching him in the stomach with all his strength, sending Him back, and hitting the ground again.

"Ok…you win." Inuyasha said, holding his stomach has he got up.

Even if he won, he was surprised that Inuyasha took all of that without even getting knocked out, Ichigo Smiled.

Inuyasha shook hands with him, and went back to the roof, his Tetseiga back in its sheave.

"Alright then, Im next." Naruto said, and in a poof of smoke, he appeared before Ichigo.

"You ready?" Naruto Asked.

"Lets Go." Ichigo Replied.

The match begun, Naruto made signs with his hands and yelled out:

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly about 60 Clones of Naruto Appeared, and surrounded Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, although surprised by what he could do, he was not intimidated, he started popping up left and right, slashing through clones here and there, then he jumped Into the air and was about to do an attack when he felt a sudden burst of energy from behind the trees.

"Wind Style: RasenShuriken!" Naruto's voice yelled, and suddenly a Blue Ball of energy surrounded by three curved spikes of energy shot out spinning towards Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped back and pointed his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled out, and slashed his sword, a curved blast of Blue And Black Energy Shot out of the sword, but right when it did The RasenShuriken Hit it, by the time he had swung his sword the RasenShuriken was already very close.

When the two attacks collided there was an explosion, Ichigo was sent flying back by it and into a tree, the tree fell over; his sword hit the ground next to him.

Ichigo slowly got up.

"Pretty Smart." But before he could do anything else, the remaining 15 clones had appeared in the air, they all tackled Ichigo and held him down, he could not break free, and his sword was still at the ground.

The real Naruto appeared in front of him, running towards him with a small blue ball of energy forming in his hand.

Ichigo was finally able to break free, but it was too late.

"Rasengan!" Naruto Yelled.

The blue ball of energy hit Ichigo in the Stomach, and he was sent spiraling back, spinning like crazy through the trees before finally crashing to the ground.

"That was..gruesome.." Ed said.

"Hey, where'd sora go?" Inuyasha asked.

Sora had run up to Ichigo And Naruto.

"Good Match Guys, but that was pretty deep, stay still Ichigo." Sora said, and the key shaped blade appeared in his hand, he lifted it into the air.

"Cureaga!" He yelled out, and suddenly a green ball appeared over the keyblade and expanded.

"My wound..It's gone!" Ichigo got up, and indeed the spiral in his stomach was gone.

"That was awesome!" Naruto told sora, who just smiled, and the keyblade Disappeared.

The Group came back to the building.

"So I guess this is the final Battle, Me And You Naruto!" Sora told Naruto, punching him on the shoulder.

"Alright Then!" Naruto replied, everyone else sat on the roof as the two walked out to the center facing Eachother.

The match begun.

Naruto jumped into the air, and made a Rasengan in his hand, shooting down towards Sora, who jumped back and dodged, then lifted up his Keyblade.

"Blizzaga!" He yelled out, and a blue ball appeared, expanded and suddenly Naruto was frozen in a block of ice.

"I think I already know who's going to win this." Ichigo said, the other two nodded.

Sora took his keyblade and dashed at Naruto, then hit the ice block full force, the ice broke into pieces and Naruto was shot out, he flipped a few times, smashed into some trees, and tumbled across the ground before finally coming to a stop.

He slowly got up, but before he could do anything else sora threw his keyblade spinning through the air straight at Naruto, it hit him straight on and he was sent flying back even more.

"You didn't even let me do anything!" Naruto said smiling, as sora appeared before him.

"Cant give your enemy an opening." Sora replied, and casted his Cureaga spell once more, healing Naruto.

And so the battles were over, and the group got back together.

However, in the cabin, the Priest was standing in a room, in front of him was a machine with a hologram of someone coming out of it, this someone had long brown hair, pale white skin, and was wearing something blue, that is all that could be seen.

"How are they doing?" The man asked.

"Fine, there forming a bond, but.." The priest replied.

"But?"

"They will never be able to defeat us, their efforts will be futile." The priest said, grinning evilly.

"Great, just what everyone wanted to hear." The man in the hologram replied, and then the hologram disappeared, and the priest put the machine away.


End file.
